


Darling, They're Wrong

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People call us a lot of things.<br/>Darling, they're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, They're Wrong

People call us cowards.

Darling, they’re wrong.

Their fear keeps them silent.

My fear made me speak.

Their fear keeps them still.

Mine made me move.

 

People call us inconstant.

Darling, they’re wrong.

Their loyalty destroyed homes.

My loyalty brought me back to mine.

Their loyalty turns on a breeze.

Mine will cost me my peace.

 

People call us dangerous.

Darling, they’re right.


End file.
